


【翻译】hero

by Belinda198



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Justice League (2017), Post-Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belinda198/pseuds/Belinda198
Summary: Steve comforts Wonder Woman.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 5





	【翻译】hero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043775) by [buries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries). 



"嗨。"

Diana微笑着合上家门。尽管浑身酸痛，从她的皮肤上看不出任何受击的痕迹，有些时候她觉得这样最好，在她作为神奇女侠经历了尤其艰难的一天回到家之后，没人需要为她身上的瘀伤而担心。

但那也不完全是事实，虽然身上留不下伤痕，她时常感到她的灵魂在隐隐作痛。

随着咔哒一声，她轻轻地关上了门，把白色的长外套挂在钉在墙上的衣架上。

他站在门厅里等她，双手插在运动裤的后兜里，他就像是她的能量球，能把她的疲惫感清除掉。

她踩着高跟鞋，大步流星地踏过木地板向他走去，然后扑到他，手臂紧紧环住他的身体。Steve呼出一口气，把自己的手臂扯出来，环抱住她，像她圈在他腰间的手臂一样用力。

她把头靠在他的颈窝，他的下巴挨着她头顶光滑的头发。

"嗨，"他轻声说，"你还好吗？"

Diana只是点头，闭上眼睛，把他抱得更紧了一点。

"嗯，你得稍微放松一点儿，Diana。"他有些气短地轻笑。她不好意思地呢喃了一句抱歉，正要松手，他的手温柔地穿过她的发丝，止住了她。"我不是在说要你离开。"

这次轮到她笑了起来，又抱了他一会才放开。他的手捧着她的脸颊，粗糙的指尖在她皮肤上散发着暖意，她深深呼吸进他的气息，让它留在胸腔里，感到其间的紧张和焦虑被它驱散。

"我在报纸上看到你度过了糟糕的一天。"他语气温和，"博物馆发生的事不是你的错，也不是正联的错。"

"我知道。"她轻声说道，目光飘向别处。他说的话是出于好意，但并不是事实。Diana知道她本可以及时出现拯救那些失去的生命。"我不值得这么好听的话。"

"Diana，"Steve的声音很坚决，他摇着头，眉毛难以置信地皱了起来，"你在开玩笑吗？你值得所有这些话，你值得更多，我要发邮件给所有的报纸博客和词典编纂者，详细指导他们该用什么样的话来描述你。"

她笑着低下头，轻轻擦拭刺痛的眼角。

"我是认真的，"他看着她，"我会这么做。"

"我知道你会。"

"你和正联谈过了吗？和Bruce？"

Diana摇头，"没。"她轻声说。她深深吸气，再次屏住呼吸，但感觉像一个逐渐膨胀的气泡不舒服地抵住了她的喉咙。

"我理解。"Steve说，"真的，当我们在战争中失去认识的某人的时候，那很艰难。但你要记得，Diana……正联是你的后盾。你是神奇女侠，非常强大，不可战胜，但你也是一个可以依赖她的团队的女人。"

Diana擦了擦眼角，抹掉溢出的眼泪，带着泪意对他微笑，"你总是知道说什么最管用。"

Steve脸红，羞涩地低下头，"我在努力，"他说，"我的意思是，我读词典。"他吃吃地笑了，她也跟着笑起来。他看着她，唇角上扬，看起来非常英俊，"这要归功于神奇女侠，她每天都在激励着我。"

Diana的手臂再一次环住了他，将他向她拉近，肺里的空气骤然离开他的身体，他的手轻轻拍了拍她的后背，然后攥住了她衬衫的布料，紧紧地拥抱她。

"明天早上醒来，拯救另一个生命，并不会让今天失去的生命不再重要，"温暖的气息扑在她耳畔，"只是意味着他们没有白白逝去。神奇女侠棒极了，但Diana Prince是真正的英雄。"

Diana含着眼泪笑起来，松开怀抱，两只手温柔地捧住他的脸，捏了捏他的脸颊，引出一阵温暖而富有感染力的笑声，她倾身去吻他，顺着从脖子升起的红晕一路吻到脸颊和鼻梁。

Steve笑着，"是我说了什么嘛？"

-


End file.
